


You make me insane

by Polgara6



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Evil Hunters, Feral Peter, Good Peter Hale, It’s not important but yeah, Kidnapping, Kinda, M/M, Malia exists they just don’t know she exists, Mates Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive Peter, Peter wants to court Stiles but he can’t, Scent Marking, Scenting, Very OOC, Werewolf Courting, maybe slightly Yandere IDK
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polgara6/pseuds/Polgara6
Summary: Peter had known Stiles was his mate since the first time he laid eyes on him, rather unfortunately Stiles was not aware of this fact and Peter’s instinct to provide for Stiles and protect him are slowly driving him off the deep end. What happens when the center of Peter’s world gets kidnapped right in front of him and the last string stopping him from going crazy snaps?





	1. Stiles is taken

**Author's Note:**

> So this is happening. Expect lots more steter people because I will go down with this ship.

Peter was going crazy. He had spent the last however many months in this perpetual state of being for one reason and one reason only. Stiles Stilinski, the center of his entire world. The first time Peter caught Stiles scent, in the woods, he knew Stiles was his mate, biting Scott was an accident and the greatest mistake he made since coming out of his coma. The need to provide for and protect his mate was pounding through his veins. Every time Stiles got hurt it was utter hell and don’t get him started on when Stiles skips meals so his father can eat. Currently Stiles was sitting in his apartment, reading the Hale Bestiary, here Peter could provide for him under the cover of being a good host. He placed a plate of food on the table and tapped Stiles on the shoulder to get his attention before pointing at the food. Stiles rolled his eyes but started eating and Peter smiled triumphantly.

 

Peter sat down beside Stiles and watched his face as it screwed up in concentration. His mate was the most precious thing in the world! Suddenly a strange scent entered the room that it took Peter a few seconds to recognize. Yellow wolfsbane which worked like Kanima venom in this form. Peter felt himself stiffen as the wolfsbane kicked in and he heard footsteps headed for his apartment, he panicked because his mate was in danger and he was unable to protect him. He smelled as his mate’s scent soured with fear as the door was kicked in and the room was filled with hunters that smelled of gunpowder and wolfsbane. His mate was in danger and he could do nothing! He watched his mate stand up shouting something at the hunters. He watched, helpless, as one of the hunters knocked his precious mate out and drag him from the room. His mate was just taken from him right in front of his eyes. They would all burn for this.


	2. Feral Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter goes feral after Derek burns the yellow wolfsbane out of him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writers block sucks and I hate life. But in other news I have a cover for this work that a friend made me. There is a bible quote on it because I’m dramatic. And no there is no Alpha Peter in this. ‘’ is thinking “” is talking.

***

   Peter was howling. It felt like he would never stop. He heard footsteps coming running up the stairs and he hoped it was the pack because they could help him find his mate. The door slammed open and there was Derek who quickly figured out what was going on for once. They had thought they were hunting a wendigo and it was entirely possible they still were just with added hunters so there was a blowtorch sitting on the table. Derek quickly cut into him using his claws and burned the wolfsbane out. 

   Peter shifted into a wolf the second the wolfsbane was completely out and dashed out the door. His apartment was on the third floor and the stairs were separate from the main area although there were no doors in his way which helped. The rest of his run to find Stiles was a blur. The second he caught his mates fear saturated scent he was done. The next thing he could recall he was standing in beta shift over one of the hunters who was very clearly dead. He looked up and saw Stiles chained to the wall unconscious and covered in blood.

   He quickly broke the chains that were holding his mate up and ran out running by at least five other corpses on his way out. His den was no longer safe after it had been invaded by hunters and he needed his mate safe. He let instinct guide him out into the preserve. He quickly set Stiles down once they had gotten far enough out into the woods and starting draining his pain. He knew logically his mate needed a doctor but his instincts were telling him to not let anyone see his mate in this state. Stiles eyes fluttered slightly as he started to wake up. ‘Please be okay’.


End file.
